Foglie di Amaranto
by timtamfedez
Summary: Dopo l'insediamento di Tsunade come Quinto Hokage, Konoha viene attaccata da un esercito di ninja assetati di sangue che radono al suolo la Foglia e catturano e torturano fino alla morte tutti i ninja. Solo un gruppo di genin riesce a salvarsi: Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Hinata, Tenten, Ino. Storia di amore e vendetta, i protagonisti vendicheranno gli amici perduti.


_Foglie di amaranto._

_Notte di sangue._

POV Hinata.

Sembrava una serata come tutte le altre. Niente di strano, dopo cena mi sono ritirata nella mia stanza a leggere un po' sotto le coperte, al caldo, come faccio abitualmente ogni sera. Dall'esterno nessun rumore, se non il canto di qualche grillo e il rilassante suono della piccola cascata del ruscello poco distante da casa mia. Una bella tazza di the caldo, e mi infilo a letto, leggendo avidamente quelle pagine fresche che dopo pochi secondi si scaldano grazie al calore della mia mano. Mia madre sta finendo le faccende domestiche e mio padre sta sorseggiando del liquore mentre legge il giornale: insomma, tutto come al solito.  
Passa un'oretta circa, e decido di dormire, pronta a una nuova giornata densa di allenamenti per migliore le mie capacità con il Byakugan. Sono davvero determinata, dopo lo scontro con mio cugino agli esami di selezione dei Chunin, a far vedere chi sono e quanto valgo. E soprattutto... a farmi notare da Naruto. Perchè anche se cerco di togliermelo dalla testa, rimane il primo pensiero quando mi sveglio e l'ultimo quando mi corico... riuscirò mai a cancellarlo dalla testa? Certo, lui è così bello, determinato, forte, tutte qualità che una come me non potrà mai avere. Ma forse è proprio grazie a questo che riesco nei miei obiettivi: cercare di diventare come lui mi rende più consapevole delle mie abilità, mi aiuta a crescere giorno dopo giorno. Prima o poi, credo dovrei ringraziarlo in qualche modo. Magari con una ciotola di ramen.  
Mi scappa un sorriso imbarazzato e chiudo gli occhi, cullata dal viso del biondino che mi fa stampare un sorisso ebete sul viso, ma ora non è il caso di pensarci.

Nel bel mezzo della notte, vengo svegliata da rumori sordi provenire dalle altre stanze, e improvvisamente fa irruzione in camera mia Neji, ancora con il pigiama, gli occhi terrorizzati, iniettati di sangue, il fiatone che a malapena permette di sentire la sua voce.  
"Hinata, fai presto, prendi le tue cose, dobbiamo scappare!" mi esorta, urlando come un pazzo.  
"Neji, ma sei impazzito? Cosa c'è?" noto improvvisamente delle macchie di sangue sulla stoffa bianca come il latte che lo ricopre, e sento delle urla provenire dall'esterno.  
"Hinata, ci stanno attaccando, stanno uccidendo tutti quanti! Muoviti!" la sua preoccupazione si fa vedere sempre di più. Non l'avevo mai visto terrorrizzato come in questo momento, la cosa doveva essere più grave del previsto.  
"Allora andiamo a combattere, è nostro compito salvare il villaggio!"  
"Non hai capito nulla! Tutti i ninja hanno tentato di difendere Konoha, ma la superiorità numerica è schiacciante! Sono nemici pericolosissimi, dotati di una forza inaudita, ogni tentativo è vano! Veloce, siamo rimasti in pochi ancora vivi, l'unica soluzione è scappare!"  
La situazione è drammatica, se persino Neji parla in questo modo.  
"Va bene, andiamo! Da che parte?"  
"Intanto usciamo da qui! Stanno arrivando!"  
Iniziamo a correre cercando una via sicura per la salvezza. Ciò che vedo davanti a me sembra un incubo: i muri sono ricoperti interamente di sangue, i corpi dei ninja si trovano ammassati ai lati delle strade, trafitti e squartati dalle armi nemiche.  
"Muoviti Hinata, non c'è tempo!"  
Sento trascinarmi improvvisamente, Neji mi aveva appena salvata da una lancia che stupidamente non ero riuscita a vedere.  
"Merda, ci hanno già trovati. Byakugan! Cerca di correre più veloce che puoi!"  
"Byakugan! D'accordo Neji"  
In realtà, era più facile a dirsi, che a farsi. Nella fretta non avevo messo i calzari, ero completamente scalza, e concentrare il chakra sui piedi durante una corsa non era il massimo, per non parlare del pigiama poco adatto al movimento, che malauguratamente indossavo. Fortunatamente, possedere l'abilità innata del Byakugan dà una marcia in più in questi casi.

Non so da quanto tempo stavamo correndo, ma la stanchezza si faceva sentire: stavamo facendo vie strette e buie, per evitare i luoghi dell'assalto, dai quali si levavano ancora urla strazianti e risate malefiche di quegli spietati killer dal cuore glaciale.  
"Ce l'abbiamo quasi fatta, manca poco, Neji" dissi istintivamente, ben cosciente che non era affatto vero, perchè avevo perso la cognizione di spazio e tempo, non sapevo assolutamente dove ci trovavamo.  
"Risparmia il fiato, potrebbero essere ovunque" mi rimproverò. Aveva ragione, avevo commesso davvero un'imprudenza.  
Ormai ci sembrava di essere in salvo, così abbiamo deciso di nasconderci sopra un albero per aspettare e vedere cosa sarebbe successo. L'intero villaggio era avvolto dalle fiamme, e il fumo nero e denso impediva la visione di qualsiasi tipo di stella.  
Tossivamo entrambi per la corsa, per la fuliggine che ormai avevamo nei polmoni, per l'ansia e per il calore provocato dal fuoco. Il pigiama di Neji, prima bianchissimo, era ormai grigio, bruciacchiato e inquietante.  
"Prometto che ti proteggerò Hinata, dovesse arrivare qualcuno". Le sue parole attirano la mia attenzione, era la prima volta che gli sentivo dire una cosa del genere.  
"Anche io lo farò, Neji, per quanto possa essere possibile. Non voglio abbandonare una parte della mia famiglia.  
Improvvisamente penso a quella cosa che avevo completamente scordato nella fuga: la mia famiglia. Mio padre, mia madre, mia sorella. Non sapevo che fine avessero fatto, se fossero riusciti a salvarsi, a scappare, o se fossero caduti sotto le armi spietate degli invasori. Le lacrime iniziano a inondarmi il viso. Neanche un ultimo saluto, un ultimo addio, solo un comunissimo "a domani", un banalissimo saluto della solita noiosa routine.  
"Zitta, trattieni le lacrime. So a cosa stai pensando ma... evita alcun tipo di rumore e di debolezza, per favore. Potrebbe costarci la vita".  
Già, sono proprio una debole. Ero convinta di essere migliorata, in qualche modo. Di essere più forte e sicura di me, invece sono sempre e comunque una debole. Una debole che non sa badare a se stessa.  
Caccio dentro le lacrime e i singhiozzi. Tutto ciò che riesco a dire è un soffocato "mi dispiace", anche se vorrei dire a mio cugino il bene che provo per lui, nonostante abbia cercato di uccidermi all'esame. Ma ha capito i suoi errori, e i nostri rapporti nell'ultimo periodo sono migliorati moltissimo. E pensare che da un momento all'altro potrei perderlo, mi lacera il cuore in maniera indescrivibile.

"Siamo circondati" sento questa frase secca, che mi colpisce come un pugno. Circondati, ha detto.  
"Cosa..." non so cosa pensare.  
"Attenta! Rotazione suprema!"  
La barriera di chakra ha spazzato via una quantità di armi da taglio che non avevo mai visto prima d'ora, superava addirittura la tecnica dei Draghi Gemelli di Tenten. E ancora una volta non ero riuscita ad accorgermi, a contrastare l'attacco.  
"E così, ecco due Hyuga. Un vero peccato dover eliminare gli ultimi due componenti di questo clan così antico e prestigioso. Peccato, però, la vostra vita giunge al termine proprio questa sera, bambini" una voce gelida e tagliente ci innervosisce e impaurisce al tempo stesso.  
"Non mi spaventi!" urla mio cugino, pieno di rabbia. Già, perchè era stato chiaro quest'uomo: gli ultimi due componenti. Trattengo a stento i singhiozzi.  
"Non ci spaventi" correggo Neji. Già, perchè eravamo in due, era fuori discussione lasciarlo lì a combattere da solo contro un numero imprecisato di ninja assetati di sangue.  
"Hinata, vai via. Non ce la farai mai a tenere testa a questi"  
La voce severa di Neji mi penetra nel cervello.  
"Non se ne parla nemmeno. Non ti lascio qui, da solo" cerco di replicare.  
"Sai benissimo che non hai le possibilità fisiche di combattere ora, dopo la corsa di prima. Vai via, ti copro le spalle"  
"Neji, nemmeno tu sei in grado di farcela, ragiona, per favore"  
"E' vero, non ce la posso fare. Ma è mio dovere. La Casata Cadetta deve proteggere la Casata Principale, a qualunque costo. Ma, vediamola da un altro punto di vista, ti proteggo perchè ti voglio bene. Addio, Hinata".  
Non riesco neanche a rispondere perchè Neji mi colpisce al ventre con un Palmo d'aria che mi spinge a una ventina di metri di distanza, scaraventandomi a terra.  
Inizio a correre, sussurrando un "addio Neji" che non potrà mai sentire. E mentre corro, disperata per aver perso tutto, vedo tramite il Byakugan ciò che succede.  
Neji inizia a difendersi dai numerosi attacchi dei nemici, in poco tempo riesce a metterli fuori gioco tutti. Tutti tranne il gelido oratore che poco prima ci ha minacciati. Non riesco a capire come, ma un suo colpo rapidissimo di spada trafigge il palmo della mano di Neji, che però in qualche modo riesce a distanziarlo un momento.  
Con qualche colpo riesce a bloccargli dei punti di fuga del chakra, ma mentre sta per sferrare l'attacco decisivo, qualcosa lo colpisce. Lo colpisce nell'unico punto cieco vulnerabile, nell'unica falla del Byakugan. Ciò che segue è atroce: una ventina di uomini lo raggiungono, e iniziano a pestarlo a sangue, fino a che non si accascia a terra e il perfido uomo gli infilza la sua spada nel cuore. Fiotti di sangue sgorgano dalla ferita, ormai per lui non c'è alcuna possibilità: il segno maledetto scompare dalla sua fronte, a decretarne il violento decesso.  
Continuo a scappare, lasciando dietro di me un fiume di lacrime, di dolore, di sgomento che mi distruggono dall'interno, ma porto avanti una promessa solenne, da rispettare a costo della vita: vendicare Neji, farla pagare a quei bastardi che hanno infierito sul suo corpo con tanta violenza e tanta ferocia. Vendicherò il clan Hyuga. _Vendicherò Neji. _

Note dell'autore.

_Ciao a tutti, questa è la prima ff che faccio, spero di averla scritta decentemente e spero vi piaccia! Inizialmente racconterò il punto di vista dei vari personaggi riguardo la notte della strage, poi credo che parlerò in generale di tutti quanti. Accetto consigli e critiche di qualunque tipo!_


End file.
